Emma and Henry Find Family
by dancefan93
Summary: Full summary in the story... also open to suggestions for titles
1. Chapter 1

Emma and baby Henry move to Storybrooke to escape abusive Neal. Enter David Nolan who can't help but offer to help the struggling teenage single mother every time he sees her. He starts to wonder if he knows her, especially when she starts to hum the lullaby his wife used to sing to their daughter, before she was kidnapped when she was three.

Emma looked at Henry in his carrier and sighed in relief when she saw him sleeping. There wasn't one mark on him thankfully. She picked up his carrier on got off the bench. She went into the diner behind her and sat at the bar. She had exactly seven dollars to her name. She knew she had to find a place to stay and a job, but in order to that she had to leave Henry somewhere which meant finding a daycare or babysitter.

"Hi my name's Ruby, what can I get you?" Emma looked up and sighed. She rooted through her bag and found a bottle.

"Would it be possible to get some warm milk?" She asked shyly. Ruby smiled and took the bottle. Emma rested her head on her hand that's when Ruby saw the bruise. She shook her head and disappeared into the kitchen. A man sat down next to Emma.

"Cute son." Emma snapped her head up.

"Thanks."

"How old is he?"

"About ten weeks." Emma said with a smile. "He's the light of my life." The man smiled and nodded.

"I'm David Nolan." He said holding out his hand.

"Emma Swan." She said hesitantly shaking his hand. Ruby came back with the bottle.

"This good for the little guy?" Ruby asked handing Emma the bottle. Emma tested it and smiled.

"Perfect. Thank you, how much?"

"I've got it. Get her something to eat as well and a room at the inn." David said.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that..." Emma started to say.

"Don't worry about it. I can see you're in trouble and I want to help." Emma lifted Henry from his car seat.

"No one wants to help me." Emma put the nipple of the bottle into Henry's mouth and he sucked on it greedily as if he hadn't eaten in a while. David watched for a while before turning to Ruby.

"See if Granny will fire up the grill for a grilled cheese and fries. How about a tall glass of water as well." David turned to Emma. "How old are you?" Emma didn't answer for a while. She just looked at Henry before taking a shuttering breath and turning to him.

"Fifteen."

"Forget the room. She can stay with me. Before you even object, you're fifteen, a teenage mother, and I can guess broke. You have an infant to worry about. I'm the sheriff so you don't have to worry about me hurting you. You'll be safe from whoever you're running from, I'm guessing the same person who gave you those bruises." Emma's eyes went the visible bruises on her arms and legs. Looking down Emma felt tears gather in her eyes. "Let me help you."

"I can pay you back. I just need to find a job and get my first paycheck then I'll be out of your hair, I swear." Emma said.

"You can stay as long as you need. Let's get you home, be ready for my wife to smother you and this little guy in such a motherly way you'll think she birthed you." Emma gave him a small smile. He pulled out his phone. "Hi sweetheart, can you make up the guest room? We're going to have two guests for a little while. I'll explain when I get home." He hung up the phone. "Let's go." Emma put Henry back in his carrier but before she could pick it up, David did.

"I can carry him."

"This carrier is heavy empty, let alone with a child in it. I'll give you a break."

"No, please give me my son." Emma pleaded with begging eyes filling with tears. David nodded and Emma took the carrier holding it close before hanging it on her arm. "I'm sorry, I just like to have my son close."

"It's okay. When you're ready I'd like to hear what happened to you. No rush though." David said and gently placed a hand on her back. "Come on, let's get going." David led her to the truck where she strapped Henry in and then herself. David drove to the loft where he and his wife lived. He helped Emma out and then led her upstairs. That was when he noticed she only had one bag with her. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Emma stood in the doorway for a moment before slowly walking inside.

"David." A woman with short black hair came rushing into the room and hugged David. Emma guessed this was his wife. "Who is this?" She asked politely.

"Emma this is my wife Mary Margret, Mary Margret this is Emma Swan and Henry. They'll be staying with us for a while."

"Welcome Emma." Before Emma could react, Mary Margret had her in a hug. Emma stiffened and Mary Margret let go. Henry let out a gurgle of protest of being ignored. Mary Margret looked down and smiled. "He's beautiful Emma. Hello little Henry." She reached in and ran a finger down his cheek. David noticed Emma flinch when Mary Margret reached her hand in but relaxed when she saw Mary Margret only ran a finger down Henry's cheek. David saw Emma resisting to pull away from his wife.

"Emma, how about I show you to your room?" Emma nodded and went over to him. For some reason, she felt safe with him. David led her up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Emma looked around. "We can bring the cradle that we have in storage for Henry."

"Why do you have a cradle?"

"Mary Margret is expecting. She's due about four months from now." Emma tried to hide her disappointment.

"I'll be out of here before then, I promise."

"Emma, I told you you're welcome to stay as long as you need or want."

"You'll have a baby soon. You'll need the room." David sat down on the bed and looked at Emma.

"Emma, it's okay. We're not going to kick you out. Can you answer me one question though?"

"Depends on the question."

"Where are your parents?" Emma looked down and focused on Henry. After a moment, she sat down next to David.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was found on the side of a road when I was three. Police say I looked as if I wandered away from an accident or something. My parents were never found and I was bounced from foster home to foster home…" Emma stopped talking. She never opened up that much to anyone. She felt a warm hand on her back rubbing soothing circles and without meaning to or realizing it, she leaned against David. David's hand moved from her back to her shoulder and pulled her against him. She didn't know why but she felt so safe with David.

"Emma, I'm asking this as both a friend and the sheriff, is your current foster father Henry's father? You can answer me honestly and I won't think any different."

"No, I had boyfriend. He got what he wanted and ran. I had already run away so I had nowhere to go. A friend and her family allowed me to stay with them until Henry was born. They paid for the hospital but told me I couldn't come back. I've been on the run ever since."

"You've been on the run, for ten weeks, with an infant, and no one bothered to help you?"

"Not everyone is as kind as you are." Emma admitted softly. David vowed to not let anything happen to Emma or Henry.

"I'll let you get settled and see if I can pull that cradle out of storage and see that it's sturdy. You look exhausted. Why don't you take a nap while Henry is sleeping now." Emma really liked the sound of a good nap. "Don't worry, if Henry wakes up, we'll wake you up and won't take him out of the room." Emma's heart swelled at David respecting her need to have her son with her without even knowing the reason. David left and Emma unbuckled Henry from his seat and put him on the bed, on the side that was against the wall and curled up with him. She kissed his head and fell into an easy sleep.

David walked down stairs and out the door. Confused, Mary Margret followed him. She found him in storage pacing before punching a wall. She rushed over and placed a hand on his arm.

"She's fifteen, Mary Margret. Fifteen. She's a mother, she's alone, and she's just a baby herself. Just like Emma." Mary Margret pulled David to her, wrapping her arms around his middle. Her heart broke hearing David talk about their daughter. Their daughter, also named Emma, was kidnapped when she was three from a playground. Mary Margret had to take a phone call but kept an eye on Emma. Emma went behind a jungle gym and never came back. Mary Margret and David searched the whole playground, called the police, and put up missing person's signs. She was never found. Police stopped looking three weeks in, saying the odds of her being found alive were slim. They never lost hope though. Three years later, a body was found that matched Emma's description. They were both sure it wasn't Emma. Seeing the body made them even surer. They insisted that it wasn't Emma. Emma's file now sits in a filing cabinet labeled 'cold'.

"I know I feel the same way. The minute I saw her I felt it. David, you heard what the police said. It's been twelve years, nine since the body; we can't think that this Emma is ours."

"I know that. I just want to help her. I want to help her because she needs it, she's just too proud to admit it."

"She's running from someone. I saw the bruises. I didn't bring attention to it but I saw them. I saw how she flinched when I reached into Henry's carrier. She's running from someone and she's terrified."

"Whoever it is, they're not touching Emma or Henry. I'll kill them if they look her wrong."

"We just have to show her that we're here for her no matter what. What are you down here for?"

"The cradle. I figured until our bundle of joy is here, Emma could use it for Henry." Mary Margret smiled.

"I think that's a great idea." Mary Margret held to door open as David pulled the cradle out. They both just looked at it and tears sprang to Mary Margret's eyes as she ran a hand over the sanded, stained, smooth wood. "Emma was the last one in here." David rubbed her shoulder. Mary Margret took a breath and willed the tears away. "Let's get it upstairs and cleaned off." David and Mary Margret got the cradle into the loft and were washing it out and checking it when they heard a cry come from upstairs.

"Henry's up. I'll go wake Emma."

"Why don't you just get Henry?"

"I promised Emma. She needs to have Henry close. At the diner when I took Henry's carrier, she almost cried and demanded I give him back. She was on the verge of a panic attack." Mary Margret nodded. David went upstairs to find Henry crying softly and Emma still sleeping. "Hey little man. What's the matter?" He gently put his hand on Henry's stomach. Henry stopped crying and looked at David. "Are you hungry? Let's wake Mommy up so she can feed you." He started to gently shake Emma. "Emma, Emma, time to wake up." Emma groaned and woke up. "Sorry to wake you but I think Henry's either hungry, wet, or both." Emma nodded and sat up to stretch.

"Come here sweetie." She cradled Henry in her arm and reached into the carrier to grab the blanket she used to cover herself so she could nurse him. David turned away to give her some privacy. "You can turn back now." David did and couldn't help but smile when he saw Emma looking so lovingly at Henry. He started to walk out of the room but stopped when he heard Emma softly sing a lullaby.

 _Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green_

 _When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen,_

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so_

' _Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so_

 _Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work_

 _Some the plough, dilly dilly, some to the fork_

 _Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn_

 _While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm_

 _Lavenders green, dilly dilly, lavenders blue_

 _If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you_

 _Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, and the lambs play_

 _We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm's way_

 _I love you dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing_

 _When I am queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my king_

 _Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so_

 _I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so_

David felt as if he had been hit with a rock. That was the exact same lullaby Mary Margret sang to their Emma every night since she was born until she was taken. He turned back to look at her. Everything about her was a combination of him and Mary Margret. The only difference was the nose and hair color.

"Emma, what do you remember of your parents?"

"Not much. I remember them singing that lullaby to me. I know I wasn't abandoned. I still have my baby blanket from them. No one would put that much work into a blanket just to abandon the child." David looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I'll call up when dinner's ready." He all but stumbled down the steps and held onto the couch for support.

"David, are you okay?" Mary Margret went over to David and stood by him.

"It's her. It's Emma. She sang the lullaby to Henry. She said she remembers her parents singing that to her. You sang that to Emma every day until she was taken. I really think this is our Emma. She said she still had her baby blanket."

"David, as much as I want to believe you, we can't jump to these assumptions."

"What happened to the optimistic Mary Margret who spent 72 hours straight looking for Emma?"

"David, I know you want her back I do too don't doubt that. She's my daughter too. I'm thinking of the possibilities of her finding her way back here."

"What if it was fate? What if fate brought her back to us? Mary Margret, that is our daughter up there and I can prove it." He bounded up the stairs, almost scaring Emma. "Can I see your baby blanket?"

"Why?" Emma asked holding Henry slightly closer. David knelt down in front of Emma.

"Fifteen years ago, Mary Margret and I had a child, a little girl we named Emma; twelve years ago, she was kidnapped from a playground; nine years ago the police found a body that matched our Emma's description but Mary Margret and I knew it wasn't Emma. The point is, Mary Margret knitted a blanket for our little girl. You said you still have it…" Emma nodded and placed Henry on the bed far enough away from the edge and grabbed her bag. She opened it and slowly pulled out her most prized possession. She held it to her for a moment before handing it to David. David ran his hand over the soft wool in his hands. He turned it over and found what he was looking for. The corner that was covered in silk with the name 'Emma' stitched in purple thread. David's eyes snapped up to Emma.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Emma asked shyly. David didn't answer he just jumped up and hugged Emma. Emma stiffened but David just held her. Normally, Emma would feel weird about people touching her but for some reason, in David's arms she felt extremely safe. She leaned into him and he cupped the back of her head. Her arms ever so slowly came around him. They stay like that for a few minutes before pulling apart. When they pulled apart, David looked at her.

"Mary Margret." He took the blanket and Emma followed him downstairs with Henry. "Mary Margret." He handed her the blanket after she turned around. She took it in her hands and found the same thing that David had. She ran her fingers over the thread spelling 'Emma'. She looked at Emma and slowly handed David the blanket back while walking to Emma. She slowly cupped her face with shaking hands and looked at her before closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. She wrapped her arms around Emma choking back a sob.

"You found us." She said with a breaking voice. Emma couldn't hug her back with Henry in her arms. Mary Margret pulled back. "You found us. You found your way back. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"No, the police found me wandering around outside the woods. They said it looked I wandered away from an accident. What really happened to me?"

"You were kidnapped. We were at the playground when you were three. You were having a wonderful time. I took a phone call but kept my eyes on you. You went behind a jungle gym and never came back. We looked everywhere for you, filed a missing person's report, everything we could. The police stopped looking three weeks after you disappeared. Your father and I never gave up hope. Nine years ago, they found a body that matched your description, we knew it wasn't you. We were right and now we have you back and our grandson." Mary Margret said gently running a hand over Henry's slightly bald head. Emma looked at Henry and after a long few moments looked at Mary Margret.

"I'm sorry." David came over to stand next to Mary Margret.

"For what sweetie?" Emma gently raised Henry. "No sweetie, don't be sorry for him. We don't care if you got pregnant at a young age, we still love you."

"You don't know me."

"It doesn't matter. You're our child and we love you no matter what." Emma suddenly looked every ashamed. "What's wrong?"  
"I didn't tell David the truth." Emma said with tears in her eyes. She sat down on the couch and they sat down in front of her. "I did run away from my foster home but Henry's father didn't leave me. I moved in with him after we got together. I found out I was pregnant when we were only dating for a few months. That's when he got abusive, accusing me of trying to trap him with a kid. He started to hit me but never where people could see. After Henry was born, he really started getting abusive. I left three days ago. I don't want him to find me. I need to keep Henry safe."

"We'll keep you safe. He's not going to touch you or Henry."

"You don't need to do that.."

"Yes we do. We've waited twelve years for you to find us again. We're not going to let some low life anywhere near you." Mary Margret said sternly. Emma shook her head desperately.

"No, you don't understand. He is a very dangerous man. He can and will kill you both. You have to think about… the baby." Mary Margret took one of Emma's hands.

"You're our baby too." Emma looked down. "Emma, look at me. I don't care what this person can do. You are my daughter, I am your mother, and I will protect you."

"Not to mention, that if he comes within twenty feet of you I'll shoot him." David stated. Emma looked at both of them. She felt a strange feeling in her chest that she only felt when she looked at Henry: love.

"I've never had anyone care for me so much." David and Mary Margret smiled. David cupped the back on her head.

"No one you can remember. Before we lost you, you were surrounded by love and care." David told her. Emma looked down at Henry who was now awake looked at her with the same eyes that used to strike fear into her, but these eyes were innocent. She took a deep breath and looked at David and Mary Margret.

"Would you like to hold him?" She whispered. This would be the first time anyone besides her was holding him.

"Only if you're okay with it. I know you like to have him close." David said.

"I'm okay. I didn't know why before but now I know why I feel safe with you and trust you. I trust you with my son." David smiled and gently took Henry from Emma.

"Hello Henry. It's so nice to meet you." Emma stood still and watched David with Henry. For the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. Two months later, Emma sat on the couch while Henry laid on his belly in front of her. He looked up and smiled before flailing his arms and legs. She smiled and laughed before kneeling front of him.

"Hi Henry. Are you excited to spend time with Mary Margret and David while Mommy goes to work?" She still couldn't bring herself to call them Mom and Dad.

"We're going to have so much fun." Mary Margret said from behind her.

"You're not going to be doing too much are you? I mean your due date is pretty close."

"Emma, I'll be fine. You're starting to sound like your f- David." Emma seemed reluctant to leave. "You're going to be late. Granny doesn't like that." Mary Margret said with a smile. Emma picked up Henry and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy loves you so much." She pressed a loud kiss to his cheek and he let out a little giggle. Emma pulled back with a smile on her face. "You laughed. Your first laugh." Emma hugged him close and kissed him all over his face. He giggled a bit more. Emma finally pulled back and handed him to Mary Margret. "Be good." She left the loft and got to Granny's in less than two minutes walking. She eagerly got to work just as always. Since she had people she could trust to watch Henry she wasn't nervous and counting down every second until she could see him again. The bell dinged and she looked up to see David walking into the diner. He sat down at the bar and she went over to him.

"Mary Margret has Henry?"

"Yes, I told her I'd bring the cradle down tonight since I was able to afford a crib for Henry."

"I'll put that together when I'm done here. I'm sure Henry will be more comfortable." Emma nodded. "What time are you getting off tonight?"

"Unfortunately not until Henry goes to bed, I'm a little nervous. I've never not put him to bed."

"He'll be fine. He's what four months old? I'm sure he won't even notice if you're not the one giving him his bottle. He'll still love you in the morning. I better go, I'll see you tonight." He leaned over the counter and kissed her head. David was only one she allowed to show her any kind of affection in public. Every now and then Mary Margret would grab her hand when they were walking but other than that, she saved all the affection for the loft. Emma's shift went quickly and she was walking home when an arm came out of nowhere and grabbed her. She turned around and came face to face with the one person she hoped never to see again. Neal.

"Neal? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"You really thought you could run from me? You'll never be free of me. Every day you'll think about what I did to you, what I could've done to the pest, what I could do to your parents."

"No, Neal, leave them alone."

"I won't touch them as long as you do exactly what I say."

"What do you want?" Emma asked fearing for her family's lives.

"I want that baby. I don't want Henry you can keep him. I want your mother's baby."

"Why? You tried to kill me when I told you I was expecting Henry."

"I don't want your kid, I want your sibling. Bring him to me and I'll leave you and Henry and your parents alone."

"They can't lose another kid. They lost me for twelve years."

"I know I was there."

"What?"

"You think us meeting was a coincidence? No, I've been keeping tabs on you your whole life."

"Why?"

"I needed you and I knew I wouldn't get you if you were happy so I made arrangements for you to be kidnapped. Then I watched you and made sure you went to horrible foster homes. After you ran away from your last one, I found you and said everything you wanted to hear. I didn't count on you getting pregnant and running away from me. Me! The only person to ever show you any kind of affection. I always knew who your parents were and I was just waiting for your mother to get herself knocked up once more. I need that kid. You need to get him for me."

"You didn't show me any affection. You used me, you fooled me, you beat me!" Neal backhanded her.

"Keep your voice down! If anyone finds us I'm screwed. You will get me that baby or I will kill every last member of your family including Henry." Neal ran down the alleyway leaving Emma on the ground. Emma's eyes overflowed with tears. She ran to the loft and quickly locked the door. She ran to her and Henry's room leaving David and Mary Margret very confused. They ran after her and found Emma holding Henry close, crying loudly.

"Emma? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Neal. He's here. He found me. He was the one that arranged my kidnapping. He kept tabs on me my entire life. He threatened everyone if I…" She stopped to catch her breath.

"If you what Emma?" Mary Margret asked. Emma closed her eyes and tried to muffle her sobs.

"If I don't get him the baby, my sibling." Emma barely got out through her sobs. Mary Margret put her hand over her stomach. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how he knows about the baby. I'm so sorry." David went over and held Emma to him, cradling the back of her head.

"Shh, calm down Emma. Take deep breathes. It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. It'll be okay." Mary Margret came over and rubbed Emma's back. Henry started to squirm and protest about being squished. "Here let me take him and you go wash your face…"

"No! Leave him alone!" Emma held Henry close and recoiled from both of them. David looked at her with his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. Neal coming back brought back a bunch of memories. You can take him." Emma passed David Henry. She went into the bathroom to wash her face. David rocked Henry and patted his back trying to him back to sleep.

"David, what are we going to do?"

"Arrest Neal first thing in the morning, for kidnapping, statuary rape, and battery."

"How do you know…"

"He's twenty, she's fifteen!" David closed her eyes and calmed himself. Henry finally calmed enough to suck on his fist staring at David with wide eyes. David looked down at Henry and as much as he wanted to hate Henry, he couldn't. This pure innocent child had no idea what his father had done and shouldn't and wouldn't be blamed for it. David smiled at the small baby in his arms. He gently kissed his head and Henry grabbed for his hair.

"He's just started doing that. His fascination with hair just developed." Emma said standing in the doorway. She slowly came over and looked at Henry. Henry noticed his mother and smiled before grasping air reaching for her. Emma took Henry in her arms and smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "He's tired. I've found he does this when he's tired." Emma said rubbing his back.

"You've done great with him Emma. He's a very happy little boy." Emma smiled shyly at the compliment. "As long as you keep doing what you're doing and he'll live a happy life." Mary Margret told her.

"Emma, look at me." David said. "I don't want you leaving this loft without your mother or I; that includes to Granny's. I'm not giving Neal any chance to get to you."

"He's not after me. He's after your child."

"Exactly why I'm protecting you, you're my child just as much as this baby is."

"I'm your lost child. You only had me for three years; you'll have this baby for their whole life." David took Henry from Emma and gave him to Mary Margret before pulling Emma into his arms. Emma melted into his embrace. She didn't know exactly why but she always felt safer with David then she did with Mary Margret. She felt safe with Mary Margret but just not as much as she did with David. David cupped the back of her head.

"I don't care if you were taken from us when you born, you are still our child and we love you. I know you're still not ready to hear let alone say the words to us but you needed to know." Emma rested her head against his shoulder as two single tears trekked down her cheeks to her neck. David took a bold step and kissed her head. David felt Emma tighten her grip on him.

"Emma, what does it mean when Henry is hitting his ears?" Emma slowly pulled away to see Henry angrily swatting at his ears. She furrowed her brow and went over to him. She took his hands and immediately he started screaming. She let go and he still screamed while swatting at his ears again. She looked up at her mom with horror painted all over her face.

"I have no idea."

"Okay don't panic, let's just go to the hospital and have Dr. Whale look at him." Emma nodded at her mother's suggestion but inside she was nervous for her son. At the hospital, they waited for Dr. Whale to come in as Emma tried to soothe Henry who was having none of it. A man walked in with dark black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Killian Jones, I'll be filling in for Dr. Whale." He shook everyone's hand. "So, I'm going to say this handsome screamer is the reason you're here."

"Yes, he's just screaming and hitting his ears." Emma answered. Killian noticed the nervousness in her voice. He smiled at her.

"First time mother I take it. Every first time mother I see has the same demeanor as you. I'm going to tell you what I tell all of them. Your baby is going to be just fine. I'm sure it's just an ear infection, possibly a double ear infection. Why don't you put him down on the table, and we'll take a look." Emma placed Henry down and Killian quickly but carefully and skillfully looked in both ears before Henry even knew what was happening. "Just as I thought double ear infection. I'll write you a prescription for drops. You'll have to put them in twice a day for two weeks. If it clears up, he'll be fine; if it doesn't, come back and we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, oh, for such a young mother, you're doing a wonderful job." With that Killian left the room after giving Emma the prescription slip. Emma definitely wasn't expecting that. Usually when people found out she was Henry's mother, she got disapproving looks, shook heads, or even scolding words, but never a compliment that she was doing a great job.

"See, Henry's going to be fine." They went home and for a week, Emma gave Henry the drops and it was getting any better. Henry would still cry and hit his hears. To make matters worse, he wasn't eating because swallowing made his ears hurt more. "Maybe we should take him back and have him checked out." Mary Margret suggested.

"I don't know. I mean we haven't used up all the drops. Henry, come to mommy." Henry continued to play with his toys. "Henry." Still nothing. "Henry!" Emma got worried when he wouldn't respond to her voice.

"He's probably blocking it out because anything hurts his ears." Mary Margret told her. Emma went over and touched Henry's shoulder. He jumped and turned around before smiling and laughing at Emma.

"No, something's not right. I'm taking him to the doctor." Emma said picking up Henry and grabbing a blanket. Mary Margret went with her so she wasn't alone since David was at work. At the hospital, Killian was once again their doctor. "Something's not right. He's can't hear me. I was screaming his name and he didn't respond and when I touched his shoulder, he jumped. He didn't even know I was there." Emma said before chewing on her nail. Killian quickly checked Henry's ears and looked at Emma.

"I don't mean to alarm you but I think Henry may have meningitis."

"Wait, that's really bad isn't it? Doesn't that lead to deafness?"

"In most cases yes." Killian answered honestly. Emma bit her lip before anyone could see it quivering. Mary Margret grabbed her hand.

"Okay, what do we do?"

"We'll have to test him for it and we'll keep him here and if it comes back that he's going to be deaf then we'll tell you what needs to be done." Killian said as gently as he could. Emma had tears in her eyes.

"Okay." Killian nodded and gestured Emma to follow him. They followed him to a door.

"I'll have to take Henry from here." Emma held Henry tighter.

"Emma, it's okay. Killian is going to take really good care of Henry." Emma kissed Henry's head and slowly gave him to Killian.

"Hey little lad. Come on, let's see why your ears hurt so much." Killian walked through double doors and when they closed and Emma couldn't see Henry anymore, she turned and fell into Mary Margret's arms crying.

"It's okay Emma. Henry's going to okay. Killian will take good care of him."

"What have I done?"

"Emma, I want you to listen to me. This isn't your fault. Henry just got sick just like any other person. He's going to be okay and still love you."

"I must have done something. My son could be deaf."

"That has nothing to do with you. Henry was born healthy. You told me so yourself. I'm sure Henry will be fine." Emma pulled back and wiped her tears. "Do you want me to call your dad?" Emma nodded. Mary Margret walked a little ways away to call David. Within ten minutes, David arrived and he went over to Mary Margret.

"What do we know?"

"Nothing, the doctor hasn't been out yet." He looked over at Emma who was waiting impatiently by the doors. "She hasn't moved since they took Henry." David slowly went over to Emma. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned around. One look at her dad, and she collapsed in tears. David held her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. She clutched to his back and he held her tight. Not soon after, the doors opened. Emma pulled away and looked at Killian as walked through the doors.

"We conducted tests for meningitis and they came back positive. We won't know for sure if Henry is deaf until we clear up the virus and then perform a series of hearing tests."

"What now?" David asked knowing Emma wouldn't be able to.

"Well, we started him on antibiotics to clear up the virus; the rest is up to Henry."

"Can I see him? Please?" Emma asked. Killian smiled and motioned for Emma to follow him. Emma looked at her parents.

"Go, we'll wait for you." Emma followed Killian to Henry's room. Henry was lying in a crib with an IV attached him arm. Emma walked over and ran her hand over Henry's head. Henry looked towards Emma and smiled wide at her. Emma smiled back and kissed his head.

"He's a very happy child and a charmer. He was smiling and laughing at all the nurses. You're going to have a heart breaker on your hands."

"Well at least he knows how to treat a lady. You smile at them and you'll fall for you." Killian smiled and silently laughed. "Thank you so much for all you've done."

"Think nothing of it. Just wanted to make sure Henry gets the best care. I haven't seen Henry's father here…" Emma's smiled faltered. "I'm sorry that was inappropriate…"

"No it's fine. Um, Henry's father isn't in the picture. He wasn't a good man. So I took Henry and left."

"Well, you were very brave. Not many women have the courage to leave an abusive relationship." Emma looked at Killian. "I know what 'not a good man' means, lass."

"You're the first person who thinks it was good idea. Everyone who knows me thinks in their heads it was incredibly foolish of me to leave when I'm only fifteen and have a child."

"Staying would have been foolish. You were thinking of your child's life. You put him before anything. That's what being a parent is."

"You speak as if you're talking from experience."

"My wife, Milah, she had a son. Her ex-husband, as she told me, was abusive towards her and threatened to take her son away from her. I later found out, that she was lying to me. That they were in the middle of a custody battle and she took her son and left, left Scotland. She kidnapped her child. Her ex-husband sent people out to look for her and his son. Even went as far to contact other countries. Word made its way to the U.S. and after hearing the whole story, I contacted the police; told them where to find her and him. I loved that boy as if he was my own, but he wasn't meant to be with his mother. Apparently, she had been found unfit and before the police could contact the school, she had picked him up and flown here. While I loved that boy, I had to let him go back to his father. His father was grateful and we keep in touch. I did what was best for the child, just as you did. You left a dangerous situation in the best interest of your child." Emma looked at him the whole time he was talking.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. At least you still get to keep in contact with the boy. What happened to his mother?"

"She was arrested for custodial kidnapping. That was about five years ago, Bae was only five at the time so he barely remembers it. His father and I tried to make it seem like he went on vacation for a while and we told him his mother went on vacation by herself. His father told me, he told Bae the truth last week and he took it rather well. They're taking a trip here for the summer and Bae wants to spend a week with me."

"That'll be nice. Hopefully Henry will be better by then. I can't imagine having a different doctor. You've done so much for both Henry and me. I trust you with Henry and that's more than I've done with anyone before my parents."

"Well, I'm glad you trust me so much. I'm sure Henry will be back to normal before then, you know causing mischief, making you want to pull your hair out normal toddler things." Killian said with a smile. Emma smiled back, a different smile, a smile filled with hope. Killian checked on Henry's medicine and smiled when he left a little hand on his coat. He knelt down and took Henry's hand in his. "You going to be good for your mama, right? You get better fast so she can smother you in hugs and kisses." Killian kissed his hand. Henry grabbed for his hair and Killian laughed and gently removed Henry's hand for his head. Emma looked at Killian and smiled at how well he was interacting with Henry and for a moment, she forgot about the threat hanging over her.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Henry was just fine with his hearing intact. He passed every hearing test with flying colors. Today was the day that Emma could take him home. She stood next to Henry's crib packing up everything. She smiled at him and picked him up.

"You're definitely going to give me grey hair aren't you? You gave me quite the scar a few weeks ago. Let's not do that again shall we?" She pressed a hard kiss to his head and he squealed before launching himself at her with his arms around her neck. He only learned what a hug was a few days ago and now he gave them to everyone. There was a knock on the door before David and Mary Margaret came in along with Killian. Henry bounced in his mother's arms reaching for his grandfather. David smiled and took Henry before giving Emma a hug and kiss on the head. Mary Margaret gave Emma a hug and kiss as well.

"Well, it seems you're all set here. As soon as you sign, you'll be free to go." As soon as Emma took the pen though, a gunshot rang out. Everyone jumped and Emma looked out into the hall to see the one person she forgot about while Henry was sick; Neal. Killian followed her line of sight and saw a man holding a gun pointed up. He slowly and quietly shut and locked the door.

"Dad." She reached for Henry. David quickly but gently gave Henry back to Emma, who held him close. "Okay, time for the quite game again." Killian grabbed a filing cabinet and tried to move it against the door. David quickly ran over and helped him. "Mom, are you okay?" Emma asked when she saw Mary Margaret was a little pale. That was until she looked down and saw the puddle under her mother. "Oh God, Killian please tell me you have experience delivering a child."

"Not much, but I'm a fast learner. Unfortunately we don't have the right equipment here, instead of a bed Mrs. Nolan, we're going to get you in the recliner." Both men helped Mary Margaret into the chair. David helped her into a hospital gown that Killian had handed to him. She grabbed David's hand.

"This labor is going a lot faster than Emma. I feel like this baby is coming now." Mary Margaret bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as a contraction hit. David quietly coached her through it. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door and all four adults looked at it. Emma clutched Henry closer and went over to her parents.

"It's Neal, he's here for the baby. I'm so sorry, this all my fault." Emma said as tears fell from her eyes. Mary Margaret grabbed her hand.

"No it's not. There's no way you could have known when you got involved with him. We don't know why he wants this baby but he's not getting him or her or Henry. I promise." She kissed her daughter's hand. The banging increased and Killian feared that the door would fall off. He knew by now the hospital was under lock down but he also knew that there wasn't much the hospital security could do to stop him, especially since he had a gun. He heard the banging stop for a moment, but then another gunshot. Henry was surprisingly calm through all of this.

"You can't stay in there forever! That baby needs to go to the nursery at some point!"

"Neal." Emma whispered. Mary Margaret gripped David's hand harder. Killian checked her and a look of horror enveloped his face. "What?" Mary Margaret and David looked at him as well.

"The baby is crowning." He said quietly. "You're going to have to push." Killian quickly got clean towels that were in the room as well and a clean pair of scissors for the cord. He laid own the towels and told David to get behind Mary Margaret. "Okay, ready on three. One…two…three…push." Mary Margaret pushed and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. "Keep going, I can see the head." Killian gently encouraged her.

"Good job honey, keep going." David said he held her hand and let her push against him. Emma stood off to the side feeling strangely out of place. After a few more minutes, the room was filled with the cries of a newborn. Mary Margaret fell against David. "It's a boy. It's a boy!" David kissed Mary Margaret's head as Killian cleaned the baby as gently as he could. He motioned David over to cut the cord and then handed David his son. He brought him over to Mary Margaret who eagerly took him in his arms. David rested his forehead against hers after kissing it. "We have a son." Mary Margaret nodded and looked at her son before looking behind David to Emma who was standing off to the side with her head down.

"What are you doing over there, Emma? Come over here. Come meet your new brother." Mary Margaret told her with love in her voice. Emma gave Henry to Killian who quickly took him. "Bring him too. Let him meet his uncle." Mary Margaret laughed a bit. Emma took Henry back and went over to the bed. She looked at the baby swaddled in towels. David took Henry as his wife passed their son to Emma. Emma quickly adjusted her arms and held the baby close.

"Welcome to world little bro." She gently brushed a finger over his cheek and he grabbed her finger in the surprising grip that all newborns have. Suddenly, the door was kicked in and filing cabinet flew across the room. Killian held Henry tighter and Emma held her brother tighter to her. Neal walked in and smiled.

"So, now that he's here. Emma hand him over."

"No, I'm not letting you take him. I'll do whatever you want if just leave my parents and brother alone."

"Emma, Emma, Emma, you still don't get it. You had your chance to be my prisoner but then you just had to run away. Well, now I need a new one."

"Why my family? What's so special about us?"

"Ask dear old dad. Years ago, you took in a foster child, you promised to love him, and treat him as your own but then you got pregnant with her and sent him back!"

"Oh my God, Neal Cassidy." David remembered the memory from years ago taking in a ten year old boy from the foster system. They had been so excited to start a family but when the social worker found out Mary Margaret was pregnant on a home visit, they pulled Neal immediately.

"Now you remember. Well, that's why I'm doing this, seems children don't matter to you anyway. You lose one, you just have another."

"Neal, we didn't send you back we had every intent on adopting you but the minute your social worker found out I was pregnant, they pulled you. They told us we couldn't foster if I was pregnant."

"Lies! They told me you sent me back because you were having your own child and didn't need a homeless kid anymore."

"That's the farthest thing from the truth. We had the papers in my office ready to sign. We were going to give them to your social worker on the next visit, but before we could they took away."

"Neal, you know that's true. I heard for twelve years, you were only ten so I'm sure you heard it from other families, you know they say that to make us feel like it's our fault. There are some horrible social workers out there and they will say anything to make us feel guilty." Emma said to him but not going any closer. Neal's hands shook. Killian silently moved towards the door and motioned for the police who had just arrived to come and get Neal. They moved in slowly and when they were behind him, they jumped. Neal was caught off guard and fell to the floor no problem. They cuffed him after getting the gun away and hauled him away.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days have passed since the ordeal at the hospital. Mary Margaret and David decided to name their son, Graham, after the sheriff before David and very good friend of both of theirs and the middle name Killian, after the doctor who helped deliver him and helped their grandson get better. Killian was honored. The whole family was back at home and Emma was having a difficult time adjusting to having parents and a brother. She had just gotten semi-used to having parents and now she has to get used to having a baby brother and her parents still caring about her. She had been in foster homes where the parents had biological children of their own or already adopted children and she was tossed to the side and the minute she acted up, she was sent back. Even though in her mind she knew these were her real parents and they didn't give her up she was kidnapped, there was still that fear in her mind. She was working extra hard to make sure they knew she was grateful for everything they were doing for her and Henry. Every day when she came home, she would take Henry into the kitchen and put him in a walker so she could cook dinner. Every time she got paid, she'd wait until late at night and then put some of her money into her parents "rainy day fund". Mary Margaret and David noticed there was more money than they were putting in but they knew they couldn't just outright ask Emma because she would deny it. They finally got their chance when they walked in on Emma counting her money and getting frustrated one morning.

"Morning Emma, everything okay?" Mary Margaret asked as she put Graham in a bouncer so she could get his bottle.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Emma said as she started to gather her money, double checking to make sure she grabbed everything.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Henry's five month check-up is today and the copay is just out of my price range today."

"Oh well, here," she grabbed the jar that held the "rainy day fund", "how much more do you need?"

"Oh no that's okay. I'll just reschedule it until I get paid." Emma said quickly. Mary Margaret sighed and grabbed a couple of bills. She counted them quickly before handing them to Emma. "No, really, it's okay."

"Emma, please, I'm your mother. Let me help you."

"You need that money for Graham."

"Emma, your father and I make more than enough to support you, Graham, and Henry. You're our daughter, Henry is our grandson, we will help you if we can." She held it out again. "Please, take it." Emma slowly took it as if Mary Margaret was going to yank it back and laugh at her at any given moment.

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. Also, your father and I didn't want say to anything but we know you're putting money into the rainy day fund. We want you to stop. Like I just told you, we have more than enough to support you, Graham, and Henry. You need all the money you can get. I know Granny's doesn't pay that well and not everyone tips so please, keep your paycheck."

"I'm just trying to pull my weight. Especially since you have Graham now."

"I understand that and believe me, your father and I appreciate it very much but you have Henry and yourself to think about. So please, if insist on keeping on this job, then keep your paycheck. Also, we've been talking and in September, we want you to go back to school."

"I don't have money for daycare for Henry though."

"Don't worry about that. Henry will be almost eight months by that time. I'm sure we can find someone willing to watch him. I'm sure Red or Granny will jump at the chance. I don't want to hear any arguments, you're going to be sixteen in a few days and you will go back to school." Emma was about to relent when her mother's words registered in her mind.

"Wait, how did you know when my birthday was?"

"I was there of course. Did you really think we would forget your birthday? We've celebrated every year even though you weren't here." Emma's eyes widened. "Emma, we never stopped looking for you, even after we found out we were expecting Graham." Emma's eyes watered. "Oh sweetie." Mary Margaret brought Emma into her arms. She kissed her head and just held her tight. She felt her shirt get wet from Emma's tears. "It's okay sweetie." Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's back. Emma wasn't used to people caring about her. She never expected to hear that her parents celebrated her birthday every year while she was missing. Emma slowly pulled away from her mom. She wiped her eyes and laughed nervously. "You don't have to be afraid to be upset. You can cry in front of me."

"I'm not used to this, someone caring for me."

"Well, you have it now." Mary Margaret kissed her head once more. "Now, you have Henry's appointment to get to." Emma's eyes widened and she ran to her room to get her bag. She came down the stairs and went over to Henry.

"Come on Henry. We're going to see Killian." Henry started to squeal and scream at Killian's name. He had taken a liking to his doctor. The short walk to the hospital, Emma seemed happier to herself. She stopped a Granny's real quick to grab a coffee for herself and Killian. At the hospital, she sat in the waiting room with Henry on her lap playing with a plush toy she had forgotten she had in her bag. Killian came out and Henry started bouncing and reaching for him.

"Looks like my next patient is here." He said coming over and picking up Henry. Emma held up the coffee she had gotten for him. "Oh my thank you Swan. You are my lifesaver today." They went into the room and Killian weighted Henry and checked his height. "Is he talking at all?"

"Not unless you count mindless babbling as talking." Emma said with a giggle as she sipped her coffee. Killian smiled as he did that same with his.

"What else is going on?" He asked as he sat on the table with Henry on his lap.

"Don't you have other patients?"

"Actually, you're my last one until later on tonight." Emma gave him a look like she didn't believe him. "Fine, don't believe me. I'm still asking what's going on in your life." Emma laughed.

"What's with the sudden interest?"

"Oh come now Swan, we were always talking while Henry was admitted." Emma shrugged.

"True. Nothing's new, when does Bae get here?"

"Next week, I'm excited." He said like a school girl waiting for her crush to call.

"Okay Miss Jones, should I leave you alone to ponder your thoughts?" Emma asked with a smile, obviously teasing him.

"Ha ha, very funny Swan. How would like to meet him? Bring Henry and the four of us can spend the day together." Emma gave him a funny look.

"Isn't it a little early for me to meet your kid, I mean you haven't bought me dinner yet?" She said with a laugh. Killian smiled, she fell right into his trap.

"So let's fix that, tomorrow seven o'clock." Emma choked on her sip of coffee.

"You know I was kidding right?" She asked starting to panic.

"I wasn't, I'm asking you out on a date." Killian said face completely serious.

"You know the baby you're holding is mine right?"

"I'm aware of that otherwise you wouldn't be here." Killian said not losing the serious tone or face.

"That doesn't bother you?" Emma asked feeling her heart start to beat like a drum.

"Should it? Swan, yes I'm aware you have a child, no it doesn't bother me Milah had a child and I was younger when I was with her, there is nothing you can say that is going to change my mind that I want to take you out on a date. Don't even try to bring Neal into this, he's in a jail and can't hurt you, Henry, your parents, or anyone again." Emma looked at him and considered his words. They seemed sincere and Emma can usually tell when someone is lying, except her lie detector was broken when she met Neal, that's not the point Killian seemed to be telling the truth.

"Okay, provided I can find a sitter for Henry."

"Fair enough and if you can't we'll go somewhere kid friendly." Killian said giving Henry back to Emma. "Thank you again for the coffee and I'll see you or both of you tomorrow." He waved bye to Henry and left the room and Emma feeling stuck. Did Killian realize that she was only fifteen? Did he realize that what he just did was illegal? Did he even care? Did he like girls like her? Did he like them younger, much younger than him? Then another thought struck her. She'd have to take Henry. There was no way she'd be able to get a sitter without her parents finding out and if they did find out then what? What would she say? How would save Killian's life from her father who would without a doubt want to kill him? With all these thoughts swimming around her head, she found her way back to the loft. Now for the hard part, getting past her parents without them detecting something is off with her. She took a deep breath and opened the door.


End file.
